ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
KUZCHIVES:Short Biography of George Hocking
George Annex Hocking (b. December 10th, 1956) was born on December 10th, 1956. He grew up with 3 siblings; a sister born in 1960, and two brothers each born in 1962 and ‘63. In 1973, at age 17, George graduated from High School, and went on to college. From 1973 to 1979, George went to the University of Ohio, in Athens and Columbus. In late 1979, George enrolled in Ohio Law School, and was there from 1979 to 1981. From 1981 to 1985, George enrolled in the United States Schoool of Law, based off of Harvard Law School. In July 1982, Hocking married Lydia Watterson, a former schoolmate in College who they had eyes for each other. In June 1985, George campaigned for United States senator in congress. He won, in a narrow election for the young politician (age 29). From June 1985 to November 1985, he served as Senator. In November 1985, George campaigned for Governor of Ohio--being friends with Dick Celsete, current governor. He was innaurgrated in early 1986. From 1986 to 1990,he served his first term. In 1991, he was innaurgrated to a second term after winning again in 1990. In mid 1991, Hocking became a truck driver. He was known around the world, dumbstruck, as being Governor of Ohio yet driving across the United States in a semi. Of course, Hocking was home every other month. He quit his job in mid 1992, a year later. In 1992, he campaigned for President o the United States at age 35. Being faced against incumbent George HW Bush, Hocking is said to have won two of the debates. Hocking won by almost a landslide in late 1992. In early 1993, he was innaugrated. 1993 and 1994 were big years for Hocking. Him, and Steve Gibbs, his running mate, had large years, of economy troubles cleaning up HW Bush’s mess. In late 1994, Hocking won the mid-term election. In August 1994, the economy was perfect and just lower than Ronald Reagan’s (1911-2004) lowest in 1983. It ended in early 1995, when it went into near-recession. Throughout 1995 and 1996, the economy went up and down. In late 1996, Hocking ran for re-election. He was faced against also-democrat Bill Clinton. At the same time, the economy was in a horrible state. One of Hocking’s campaign slogans, was “Give me 4 more, and I will fix it and more.” This did not help his campaign, sadly. It actually backfired on him, making him look like a beggar indian-giver. Clinton made sure to use that against him in the 1st debate, where Hocking busted out in anger yelling “NO!” loudly, shocking the country. This hurt his vote number, as it dropped by around 50,000 that night. In November 1996, Hocking lost re-election to Bill Clinton. In early 1997, Bill Clinton was innaugurated into office, and Hocking shook his hand, wishing him luck knowing being mad at Bill won’t get him back in. After this, in November 1997, Hocking had a free open seat to senatorial congress, due to being a former President. From 1997, until 2001 he was a free senator. In 2001, he won re-election. From 2001 to 2004, he was a senator in congress. In late 2004, Hocking campaigned for President again, skipping the 2000 election because he claimed “I wasn’t fit and it didn’t feel right for him to be the new president of the new millineum.” He didn’t win the nomination, John Kerry did. In late 2004, George W Bush won re-election. In December 2004, Hocking resigned from senate, not wanting to continue in such acts of politics. He then retreated back home to Ohio, where he still served in a political seat whenever needed. From 2004 to 2012, Hocking lived a normal life, but still as a former President. In 2008, Hocking and his wife Lydia technically split up, but are still married and love each other, they just get in to too many arguments and have not much in common. They never had any children (yet). In late 2012, Hocking forced on his audience with a speech at the Democratic National Convention on September 3rd, that he does not want to be treated as a politician or President, and that the media stays out of his business. He then left abruptly, leaving the audience in dismay. From late 2012, onward, he is currently residing at age 56 in Ohio, mainly in Logan. Category:KUZCHIVES Category:February 6 2013